


Drunk on Liquid Happiness

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [42]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: It's Harry and Eggsy's wedding anniversary and there's no better way but to spend it together in bed.





	Drunk on Liquid Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taronfirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfirth/gifts).



> This was written like a month ago based on darcyfirth's [post](http://elletromil.tumblr.com/post/175153245098) on tumblr.

They’ve been ignoring the outside world for most of the day already, electing to stay in bed and catch on sleep and snuggles instead of anything else.

Their lack of plan to celebrate their one year anniversary had seemed to surprise most of their friends, but really the opportunity to have a night-long sex marathon and then do nothing else for the next day was a dream come true. They could go out whenever they wanted during the year, but there was always a possibility one of them would be called away on an emergency. Today however, Merlin and Percival had promised to take care of everything short of the apocalypse and they planned on fully taking advantage of it.

Eggsy would probably go on a kitchen run soon, the “no eating in bed” rule waived for this special occasion, but right now he was far too comfortable.

Harry had let him get away with taking most of the blanket to form a warm cocoon around himself and he had trailed down toward the end of the bed so that he was lying with his head against his husband’s soft stomach.

Not that Harry wasn’t still fit as hell, but desk work as Arthur was slowly softening him and Eggsy would be lying if he said he didn’t love it. There was something about it that made Harry more approachable, less like a perfect being, much like when he decided not to bother taming his curls. And it made the fact that Harry could still fuck him against a wall with barely even breaking into a sweat all that hotter.

Of course, it had taken a couple of months before Harry had stopped feeling self-conscious about it, but since he seemed content playing with Eggsy’s hair instead of trying to push him away, it clearly wasn’t an issue today.

Eggsy nearly purred when Harry started gently scratching at his scalp and he turned his face to nuzzle deeper against the soft skin.

Predictably, Harry started to squirm, giggly huffs escaping him as he tried to immobilise Eggsy.

But Eggsy wouldn’t let him, drunk on the simple joy of knowing he was the only one allowed to torture his ticklish husband just so and live to tell the tale.

Not that he would, tell the tale that is. They had vowed to keep each other’s secrets, vowed to protect one another during their weaker moment and it might seem silly to consider something so common as a secret to keep, but not to Eggsy. Everything started with little things after all. No action where more important than another, in war as in love. He trusted Harry never to betray their vows and he would always make sure to do the same.

He finally relented with his tickling when Harry started begging him to stop and let him drag him up, Eggsy crawling over Harry’s body until he could easily press sweet kisses against his rosy cheeks.

Harry was still chuckling, out of pure happiness this time and Eggsy could only laugh with him, because it was either that or start crying from the joy and love in his heart.

They were still laughing when they finally joined their lips in a chaste kiss and at the moment, Eggsy couldn’t remember sharing a kiss more perfect.


End file.
